Objection (Tango)
by Merusa
Summary: The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws make a music video staring Ginny, Harry, and Cho.....


Objection (Tango)  
  
A/N: Really weird little plot bunny that was bugging me. Prepare to be scared. In a good way.  
  
Slightly different then Shakira's video.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Objection (Tango) or any of the characters in this story.  
  
***  
  
The school is gathered in the Great Hall, waiting to see the music video the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws came up with.  
  
***  
  
(You see Harry and Ginny dancing the Tango. Harry's in a white shirt and jeans, Ginny in a black tank top with a black mini skirt. Harry lets her go and runs away.)  
  
(Music starts)  
  
(Ginny is flying on a Firebolt towards a club, wearing cut off jeans and a pink halter top. She sings as she is flying.)  
  
It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
  
If I'm alive or dead  
  
(Ginny bursts into the club, and runs towards Harry and Cho, who look at her in shock. Cho's in a tight dress.)  
  
(Scene switches to Ginny singing into a microphone, Ron and Hermione playing the electric guitar as she sings. Ginny's wearing the outfit she was dancing in.)  
  
So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
  
But you don't even bother  
  
(Ginny points at the camera and twirls)  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
  
No way I've got to get away  
  
(Back in the club, Ginny punches Harry square across the face, before turning to Cho)  
  
Ginny Sings:  
  
Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal  
  
(Ginny points at Harry)  
  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
  
But you gotta know small things also count  
  
You better put your feet on the ground  
  
And see what it's about  
  
(Ginny and Cho wrestle, before Harry taps Ginny on the shoulder. She turns and pushes him so hard he flies into the air and across the bar, and he stands up on it. She jumps on it, and they face each other. Harry rushes at her, but she ducks and he flips over her back)  
  
(Back by the microphone, Ginny is slamming on her guitar, a crowd of people stand before her, jamming, as she sings. Harry is strapped to a wheel that is turning around and around, as is Cho on the other side of the stage)  
  
Ginny Sings:  
  
Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
  
But you don't even bother  
  
  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
  
No way I've got to get away  
  
I wish there was a chance for you and me  
  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
  
Away from here  
  
  
  
This is pathetic and sardonic  
  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
  
Tango is not for three  
  
Was never meant to be  
  
  
  
But you can try it  
  
Rehearse it  
  
Or train like a horse  
  
But don't you count on me  
  
Don't you count on me boy  
  
(Instrumental rock music comes on. Harry and Cho are still spinning, the crowd is still jamming, and Ron and Hermione are still playing. Ginny is dancing Shakira-style in the middle of the stage. She's quite good at it.)  
  
(Scene Switch: Harry and Cho are tied up inside a long box. Ginny is smiling sweetly at them. She closes the top, and pushes it down the hill.)  
  
(Scene Switch: Back onstage, Ginny and dancing and singing at the same time, Ron is on his knees playing very hard, Hermione's and heaven, and the crowd loves it. Harry and Cho are hanging by their arms from the ceiling looking disgruntled)  
  
Ginny sings:  
  
Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
  
And you don't even bother  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
  
No way I've got to get away  
  
I've got to get away  
  
(Ginny runs away from the camera. You see Cho and Ginny tugging Harry back and forth. Ginny lets go, and the other two tumble backwards. Ginny looks at the camera, and whips her head around, letting her hair strike it, before calmly walking away.)  
  
***  
  
The whole Great Hall erupted into cheers as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws ran onstage, cheering for themselves. Harry and Cho run up, lock hands, and bow to wild applause, before stepping back. Ginny runs onstage, and dances a bit, before bowing to more noise than what seems to be humanely possible. Harry grabbed her waist and swung her around, and then Fred and George grabbed her and put her on their shoulders.  
  
***  
  
A/N: That was very twisted. I figured that Objection (Tango) can fit Ginny because one day she might get sick of Harry's blindness. If she did this, however, it may be a bit weird. 


End file.
